The Unnamed Job
by gibbsrossi
Summary: Nate decides to help Sterling, leaving his wife and his team behind. When they get themselves into trouble, can Sophie and the team get to them in time? Team fic with my usual Nate / Sophie slant.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She had just got home from a long day at the theatre. She was in the middle of organizing her latest production. Today she had spent auditioning for her leading man, there had been quite a few contenders however she was sure she had chosen the right one. Now her cast was complete, which was a good thing, The Real Inspector Hound depended on having the right people in the right rolls or the play fell flat. The run was to begin in two months' time which left little time for her to get the cast in order and the props and then she also had to organize the advertising and such. She sighed heavily as she placed her bag down on the entrance table and headed for the kitchen to pour herself a well deserved glass of wine. Being an honest citizen and running her own theatre had turned out to be very hard work. Having done that she moved to the living area and flopped down on the sofa kicking off her shoes and sipping the glass of red she had just poured.

Sophie sighed again as she flipped on the television. Nate had been gone now for a week. He had decided to take his boat out for a sail and although she would have preferred him to be around to help her with the play, she had not complained. Nate had been bored lately, Eliot, Parker and Hardison had not needed him on any jobs over the last few months and he was not into the theatre like she was. Sophie had encouraged him to take the boat out, at least he would be out of her hair for a while as she arranged her production.

"Hey Sophie…where is Nate?" A familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Parker…" Sophie said exasperatedly, "Didn't you agree you would knock in future?" She asked turning to face the young blonde who had suddenly appeared inside her house through the window she had thought closed and locked. "And a hello will also do nicely."

"Sorry…" Parker said softly, then she smiled happily and passed the older woman who still sat on the sofa shaking her head at the young woman. "Hello Sophie…where is Nate?" Parker said as she bounced across the room to open the door for Eliot and Hardison to enter.

"He's not here."

"Where is he?" Hardison called out as he made his way to the kitchen to get an orange soda for himself and a bear for Eliot.

"He's out on his boat. What do you guys need?" Sophie asked as they all sat down, Parker on the arm of the sofa, Hardison on the sofa beside her and Eliot on the comfortable chair opposite them.

"Nate of course…" Parker replied.

"Yeah we need some advice." Hardison continued.

"Maybe I can help?" Sophie asked.

"No that is ok…we will figure it out." Eliot said softly. He did not want Sophie involved in their job, it was dangerous and if Nate was not here, then he was responsible for her safety. The fact that Nate had not told him he was going out of town irritated him a little as well, the older man always told Eliot when Sophie was going to be alone and made sure the Hitter would keep an eye on her during his absence. For some reason the Mastermind had not done so this time. That also worried the Hitter somewhat. What was Nate up to…not just taking his yacht out for a spin of that he was certain.

Sophie looked at the Hitter and read the concern on his face and it concerned her. What had the three of them gotten themselves into? She had not heard from Nate since last week, he had told her he was going to be out of range for a while and that she should not worry, he would let her know when he had reached port.

"He say when he will be back?" Eliot asked locking eyes with the older woman.

"No, you know Nate…he is out on his boat and well…"

"Yeah…well if you hear from him you'll let him know that we are looking for him."

"Eliot what is going on…are you guys in trouble?" Sophie said now really concerned.

"No nothing you have to worry about, just wanted his input is all."

"Ok…"Sophie said not totally convinced.

"Don't worry Sophie really…" Eliot smiled. "Anyway we might as well stay for dinner seeing as we are here…" Eliot said as he stood and made his way to the kitchen. He knew Sophie was not in love with the kitchen and she looked exhausted.

"Sounds good…" Sophie said and sat back as sipping her wine and listening to Parker and Hardison as they started to tell her about their current job.

**So the beginning of a new story. I am sorry I took so long to post. I hope you all enjoy and please don't forget to let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two weeks earlier, Nate had just dropped Sophie off at the theatre after they had shared an early lunch and he had stopped off at his favourite drinking hole. He sat in the corner booth sipping on his Jameson when a familiar voice rang out.

"Hello Nate…"

"Sterling…" Nate said looking up into the eyes of his erstwhile colleague and friend.

"Mind if I join you…?" The shorter man said as he took a seat without waiting for an answer.

Nate watched him with a slight smirk on his face as he took another sip of his drink and waited for Sterling to tell him what he was here for.

Sterling ordered himself a drink and then sat back in his seat too watching Nate though hooded eyes. He needed the man's help and he had come here to find him. If Nate would help him and more importantly if he would be willing to keep his wife and his team out of it he did not know, but Nate was his last resort.

The two men sat in silence for a short while after Sterling's drink arrived, Nate waiting patiently for Sterling to start the conversation.

"I need your help."

"Of course you do." Nate said drinking down the last sip of his whiskey and holding the glass up to the waitress indicating he wanted another one.

"You can't involve Sophie or the other three." Sterling said keeping his eyes on the Mastermind gauging his reaction to the statement.

Nate stared at the man for a second and then raised his glass taking as sip but not saying anything.

"Nate…I need your help, I need it badly but I also need the assurance that you will not involve them or even tell them anything about the job." Sterling said seriously. "If you decline, I will understand, but I need that assurance before I continue."

"Let me hear it."

"Your word Nate..."

"Let me hear it first…it will go no further than this, no matter what I decide." Nate replied. He was not about to make an agreement before he knew what Sterling was asking.

"Ok…" Sterling said softly and began to lay it out for the Mastermind. Nate's face darkened as Sterling continued with the story.

Once Sterling was done he sat back and waited for his ex-friends decision. He hoped Nate would go along with him but his stipulation that the team and Sophie must know nothing of the job, let alone be a part of it was the deal breaker, for both men.

"Ok…" Nate said softly. "I'll help."

Sterling sighed heavily in relief then held up his hand to indicated to the waitress they would need another round of drinks.

"I will need a few days to make the arrangements." Nate said as their drinks arrived. He knew the three younger members of the team would be no problem because they were away on a job at the moment and they had not asked for nor wanted his aid in the planning of it. Sophie, well Sophie was easy, she was busy with her new play and she knew he was getting antsy as they team had not wanted his help on their last three jobs. There were only so many model ships you could build and he was not really overly interested in the theatre business.

"No problem." Sterling said, he needed to make some arrangements of his own. "Let's say four days?"

"Good." Nate agreed.

"Good." Sterling said before downing the last of his drink. Then he stood and looked down at Nate. "Thank you."

Nate smiled at him raising his glass. Then the Interpol Agent turned and walked out of the bar with Nate's eyes following him until he walked out the door. Nate sighed then and nodded at the waitress as she asked if he wanted another. He was not sure he had made the right decision but he knew after he had hear Sterling's story that he had to go along with the man. It was dangerous and it was most likely something he was going to regret, but he had to help him, it was the right thing to do under the circumstances.

**Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, please let me know what you thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Charles Du Plessis sat in his office cursing softly to himself, not only was it one of the hottest days there had been in years in Johannesburg and his damned air conditioner was on the blink, he had also just been informed that the agent and consultant who had been with him were reported missing, presumed dead. He had told Sterling to stay the hell out of the investigation. But no, the two had taken things way to personal and then presumed to take things into their own hands with regards a ring of human traffickers. Now he had to please explain to his superiors, not only why one Interpol Agent, and a highly placed one at that was dead and who the hell Nathan Ford was, because according to Interpol HQ no such consultant existed. Now both were dead, and he was left holding the bag.

It had all started a week ago when James Sterling and Nathan Ford had walked into his office and told him they were there to assist in the apprehension of one Jonathan Derby, a notorious underworld figure in South Africa who specialized in the trade of young woman and men into slavery all over the world. Charles had been working on the case for over five years now and felt he was close to being able to make some arrests. The mere fact that Sterling and this other man Ford had been sent to 'assist' him was an irritation on its own. After a few days however it was clear to Du Plessis that these two men were taking it very personally and endangering not only themselves but his own men and his informants by taking risks and exposing themselves. Hell, Ford had even managed to set up a meeting with Derby as a prospective buyer. Not that he had been informed by either of the interlopers of their intensions or actions, no; he had to find out about it through his own informants. Now the two idiots had gone and got themselves killed, or so he was told by his informant in the Derby organization. That was bad enough but when he had reported it he had been told that there was no consultant in Interpol by the name of Nathan Ford. So who the hell was he and what the hell was he doing with a highly placed agent like Sterling, and what the hell were they doing here in South Africa interfering in something they had no right to interfere with?

Charles stood up and grabbed his cigarettes. There were too many questions and not enough answers and he needed answers. The only good thing that had come out of all of this is that they had managed to intercept a large shipment of young girls through the intelligence provided by the two men. There was at least that he sighed to himself as he made his way to the balcony where he could indulge in his habit.

Just as he lit up his smoke and had taken one deep inhale his mobile phone vibrated in his pocket. Fishing for it he pulled it out and answered harshly, he was in no mood to talk to anyone right at that moment.

"Sir, I though you should know we have finished processing the girls." One of his men told him.

"Great." Charles said taking another drag of his smoke.

"Yes sir and I think you will be very interested in one of the young woman."

"Why is that?" Charles asked his interest now peaked.

"Well sir her name is Sterling, apparently she was doing some aid work here in South Africa and was taken a few weeks ago from a village outside of Ixopo."

"Sterling…"

"Yes sir."

"Well that explains a lot. Get the girl over here as soon as possible Pieter, I have some questions for her."

"Yes sir."

"So that is why you were here Sterling. But who the hell was Ford? Ah well hopefully the girl will give me some answers." Charles said to himself crushing his cigarette out in the ashtray and making his way back to his office. The girl was obviously family of Sterling and hopefully she would know who Nathan Ford was, or at least he hoped so.

**Thank you all for reading and for your wonderful reviews. Next chapter up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been three days since Sophie had received the unexpected visit from the three youngest members of the makeshift family Nate had made them into all those many years ago. The evening had turned out to be very pleasant and the three of them had only left the next morning, all of them crashing at the house. She had still not had any contact from Nate, and although she knew there was no real reason to be concerned, the man often went off sometimes for a month or two at a time on his boat, she could feel a knot starting to develop in the pit of her stomach. She was not sure if she was more worried about the three youngsters and their current job which by all accounts was getting a little complicated, or for Nate whom she had not heard from for the last two weeks now. Either way, she knew she had to try to get hold of Nate if just to soothe her own mind, and also to let him know to come back as his family needed him at that moment.

Sophie smiled to herself as she put aside her glass of wine and lifted her mobile. It would be nice to hear his voice again she really missed him when he went away. Dialling the emergency number Nate had left with her the first time he had taken one of his trips she sat back on the sofa.

"Larson…" A gruff voice answered after the third ring.

"Yes, Mr Larson, Nate Ford gave me this number to contact. He said you would be able to put me through to his boat when he was out at sea." Sophie smiled through the phone.

"Out at sea...?"

"Yes, he left a little a week and a half ago." Sophie said sitting upright immediately at the surprise in Larson's voice, something was definitely not right that she could tell right off.

"Oh yes…yes…mm…of course, but unfortunately our radios are out at the moment and I will not be able to contact him, maybe you could call back tomorrow?" Larson said suddenly remembering that Nate had left a standing order that whether he was out or not if anybody phoned he should give that response and then try to get hold of him on a number he had left. This was the first time the situation had come up though. He knew Nate's boat was still docked so he was definitely not out at sea, but the man should have given him the heads up at least he thought as an uncomfortable silence followed his words.

"I see…" Sophie said slowly after a few seconds. Yes something was definitely wrong and that small knot in the pit of her stomach started churning. "No problem…thank you."

"Good…perhaps you would leave your name and number and then when I get hold of him I can let him know you are looking for him?"

"No that is quite alright." Sophie said softly. "Thank you anyway, I will call again later, hopefully your radios will be working then."

"Ah…yes…well…sorry" Larson said suddenly feeling very uncomfortable at the tone of her voice. Then he heard the click as Sophie ended the call. "Damn Nathan Ford for the fool he is…" Larson mumbled as he rummaged through his drawers looking for the number Nate had left with him for just such emergencies.

Sophie sat for a few minutes contemplating the conversation she had just had. The man was nervous about something. What was Nate up too…where had he gone and what was Larson hiding? The questions ran through her head and the knot grew and a feeling of almost panic overtook her. She shook her head then and downed the last drops from her glass of wine. Then taking a deep breath she rose and collected her bag and key and left the house.

It took Sophie only twenty minutes to make the trip to marina where Nate kept his boat. She headed straight for his berth and spotted the yacht immediately. Nate was not out to sea that was for sure. She sped up her gait and approached the berth and as she climbed aboard she called out Nate's name hoping for a response but getting none. Quickly she searched the boat, it was completely empty. She pulled out her mobile and dialled Eliot's number.

"Sophie…" Elliot hissed into the phone trying to keep his voice low. They were in the middle of the business end of the current job and Elliot should really not even be answering his phone, but seeing it was Sophie he had picked up.

"Trouble…" Was all Sophie said to him.

"We'll be there in about thirty." Eliot whispered and then hung up. They were going to have to speed this process up.

**Thank you for the great reviews. Sorry the chapters have been a little slow in coming. I hope you enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**First to all my loyal readers, I must apologise for the length of time it has taken to continue the story. I have had some mad things happening in my life, deaths, operations, moving provinces etc… I normally pride myself on not letting my readers down with long waiting periods between chapters but sometimes life just makes the rules and not you. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story though, and thank you all for reading…**

Chapter 5

"Tell me…" Eliot said without ceremony as he and the others entered Sophie's house. They had wrapped up the job as quickly as they could, taking huge risks that had luckily paid off. The client was satisfied and the bad guys taken care of.

Sophie, also without taking the time to greet, launched into her story. Once she had finished silence fell over the group.

"What the hell is the man up to now?" Hardison whispered his voice tinged with the fear that was growing inside him. Nate was notorious for doing stupid things, and excluding them if it was going to be dangerous in any way.

"I'm going to kill him." Eliot hissed his stomach starting to knot up.

Parker watched their faces and then moved, in a flash she had placed something in front of Hardison and then looked up into the Hacker's eyes.

"What's this…?"

"Your computer." Parker replied tilting her head as she looked at him.

"What the…"

"Find him." Parker instructed before Hardison could finish and then she plopped down on the couch and curled her legs up under herself.

Hardison looked from the little Thief to the rest and then shaking his head he sat down and pulled the laptop towards himself and got to work.

"Oh no…no…no…" Hardison said in horror shaking his head as he watched a clip from the camera he had just tapped into.

"What…" Eliot said suddenly on full alert. Sophie and Parker also stopped what they were doing and turned towards the Hacker. "Hardison…?" Eliot growled when the Hacker did not immediately respond.

"Sterling…" Hardison muttered and then turned the laptop to face the group.

"Great…" Eliot said sotto voice his eyes narrowing as he scanned the picture of Nate and Sterling leaving Nate's favourite bar.

"I don't like Sterling…" Parker pouted.

"Sterling means trouble…big trouble…" Sophie said softly, "What has Nate gone and gotten himself into now?"

Eliot looked at the woman and saw the fear in her eyes as she met his. Sterling was not expected and more than that, whenever the man appeared it meant that Nate did things that were…well dangerous.

"Hardison where did they go?" he said not turning from Sophie.

"I don't know…I have them in the car and can track it but then it just disappears…I mean gone man."

Eliot growled slightly and Parker's pout got even poutier if that was possible. Hardison ignored both and continued working.

"Ok I am running my facial recognition software, if he appears anywhere on any camera in or around Portland we will know about it…checking airports, train stations, etc…" He said keeping his head down and eyes glued to the computer screen in front of him.

"We'll find him…no matter what fix he has himself in we will find him, and then I'm going to kill him!" Eliot said as he handed Sophie a glass of whiskey.

"You'll have to stand in line for that…" Sophie whispered as she downed the whiskey and tried to fight back the horrible feeling in her gut that she would never see Nate again…not alive at least.

**Hope you enjoyed and again sorry it took so long. Next chapter will definitely be up in the next day or so. Thanks for sticking by me and continuing to read. I won't let you guys down again.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ah finally awake…" Nate muttered as the man lying next to him stirred and moaned. "About time."

"What…" Sterling slurred trying to pull himself erect and then stopping and slumping back. "What…did he get away…?"

"What happened? Well we are in this luxurious suite kindly given to us by our generous host Mr Johnathan Derby…and yes he got out but what happened after that I have about as much of an idea as you."

"So we failed…?" Sterling said softly.

"You know James that is what I like about you, always looking on the positive side." Nate growled at him. He was stuck here in this damn place, with no idea where he was, he was sore, tired and got the feeling that this place would be where his life would end. His one shining light was that they had managed to get the boy out and that the young boy, he chose to believe, had brought down the wrath of Charles and the entire Interpol contingent in SA on Johnathan freeing Olivia who was now safe and sound in the custody of the local Interpol and out of the clutches of the asshole they had come to rescue her from, but no….James Sterling had to put on damper on that bright light too. All he really wanted now was a drink he thought as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

James look over at his companion. Nathan looked a little worse for wear, his clothes were dirty and torn, his hair matted with sweat and what looked like dried blood and he was holding his abdomen while he sat propped up against the wall, James was not sure why. He closed his eyes and mentally took stock of himself. His head hurt like hell, his left leg felt as if it had a hot poker stuck through it and every time he took a breath it hurt. Not a good place he thought grimly. But Nate was right, they… no HE had to believe that his daughter was safe and no matter what happened from here on in did not really matter.

"So what now?" Sterling muttered looking over at Nate.

"What do you mean 'what now'…?" Nate asked raising his eyebrows.

"I mean what is your plan?"

"My plan…?

"Oh come on Nate…"

"James I am not sure if you have noticed but I am not in much of a position to make any plans." Nate said snarkishly.

"You always have a plan…" Sterling said ignoring the pain and pushing himself upright. He looked around the room and then back to Nate. Neither himself or the Mastermind was bound in any way, the room they were in was small and not completely dark as a shard of light shot though a tiny window high up above them giving them enough light to see each other in. There was nothing else in the room, no beds, chairs or any other paraphernalia. "That's why I brought you with on this pleasure trip." He finished cracking a lopsided smile.

Nate started back at him and shook his head slowly. Truth was he had been thinking of their next move. But the options were few and it depended a lot on their host. Nobody knew they were here. The boy would have told Charles about them but then again he would probably think that the two of them had gotten themselves killed with everything that went on. So Charles would think they were dead. James had told nobody of what he was planning and Nate had excluded the entire Leverage family. Nate's face darkened at that thought. He hated what he had done to Sophie, but he had done what he had to do, otherwise it could have been all of them in here, or worse…she might have been killed and that Nate would not, could not tolerate the thought of.

"What is going through that brain of yours…?" James asked seeing Nate's expression change and noting the slump in the Mastermind's shoulders.

"Sophie…"

"Ah…"

Neither man had to say more.

**Thanks again for your support and I promise the next chapter will be here before you know it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was hot and unseasonably humid when Sophie and the rest arrived in Johannesburg. Hardison had picked up on the smallest trail which led them to this part of the world, but they did not know why Nate and Sterling had ended up here, or where they should start looking for them. Sophie and Eliot had been in South Africa before and knew that the technology at their disposal, the camera's and ways of tracking people were a little more limited here than in the states, although Eliot had to conceded it was a lot greater than in any other African city.

Hardison had organised transport for them and booked them into the Michael Angelo hotel on Sandton Square and right now all Sophie wanted to do was get to the hotel so that they could make a start at tracking down Nate. The drive to the hotel from OR Tambo International was slow with traffic at its peak. They eventually arrived and were ushered up to their penthouse suite at 6pm. As soon as they had tipped the usher and closed the door behind him Hardison was on his computer tracking down any and all networks of camera's he could tap into and getting his facial recognition programs running. It was his job to find Nate. It was Sophie's and Parker's job to come up with a plan to get him out of whatever hole he had dug for himself, and of course it was Eliot's role to make sure they were all safe.

The plan was simple. If Sterling was involved it might involve Interpol, so Sophie had set up a meeting with the agent in charge in Johannesburg to hopefully get some information on Sterling's and therefore Nate's whereabouts. When Sophie had called, at the mention of Sterling's name it was clear that the man did know something and Sophie's stomach had knotted when she detected angst in the man's voice, he knew something and she would find out what. Hardison would follow any and all computer trails available and Parker had made contact with some friends whom she would meet up with later in regards underground activity and personalities in the city, and of course any ongoing saga's that Sterling might have dragged Nate into.

By the time 7am came round Eliot and Sophie pulled up outside the office of Interpol in the centre of Johannesburg. After checking in at reception they took a seat as ordered and waited patiently for Charles du Plessis to make his appearance. After about ten minutes a tall thin man with thick black hair approached them. Sophie judged him to be in his forties and immediately recognised him as the man they had come to see from the photo's Hardison had shown her.

"Mrs Du Bois?" Du Plessis asked as he neared her and Eliot looking from her to him.

"Yes, and you must be Mr Du Plessis." Sophie said shaking his hand. "This is my associate Jacob Fortune." She said indicating Eliot. "Shall we go to your office?"

"Indeed." Charles said turning towards the security guard and motioning them to let Eliot and Sophie through. "I am sure we have a lot to discuss." His tone showed nothing of the intense curiosity and apprehension he felt.

The day before Charles had gotten a call from his superiors in the US stating that a Mrs Du Bois, a senior field agent with Interpol, and her associate, would be visiting him and would need any and all information he had on a certain Agent Sterling and what he had been up to in South Africa. He was not sure how the woman and her associate would react to the fact that Sterling was dead, and there was the issue of Nate Ford, they had not mentioned him in the call. The young girl they had rescued who was obviously related to Sterling, probably his daughter although that was just a guess, was not giving any information to them, in fact she had barely spoken a word since she had been taken into custody. What did these two know about Sterling and Ford and more importantly were they here to lay the blame at his feet for their deaths?

Sophie did not wait very long after being seated to get the ball rolling.

"Mr Du Plessis it has come to our attention that Agent James Sterling came to visit you on a matter here in South Africa. We would like to know where he is now and we would like to know about the other agent who accompanied him."

Eliot looked over at Sophie surprised by her directness of her statement, they did not know for sure that Nate and Sterling had come to see this man.

"Yes I see…" Du Plessis said softly. "Yes Agents Sterling and Ford did indeed come to see me about the child smuggling ring. I did inform him that I was on top of it but Ford and Sterling just went ahead and did their own thing."

"Yes well they are both good agents and were on a specific mission. So where can I find them now we have information for them that they need to have."

Du Plessis cleared his throat and sat back in his chair briefly closing his eyes and Sophie felt panic grow in her gut.

"Mr Du Plessis…"

"I am afraid Mrs Du Bois that although they did manage to free some of the girls, they… well both Ford and Sterling are missing."

"Missing…" Eliot hissed out speaking for the first time.

"Yes… well…" Charles cleared his voice. "It seems they took it upon themselves to effect some sort of rescue operation and in the process…"

"You mean you gave them no back up?" Eliot growled leaning forward in his chair. "Now they are missing?"

"No…well… they did not give us a chance to give them back up did they?" Charles said his voice hard. He was getting angry now, this interrogation was just wrong, it was not his fault those two were missing and he was not going to take a fall for them. "They went on in like bloody hero's without even telling us anything, by the time we got word of what was going down and where it was, it was too late." Charles blurted out holding Eliot's gaze. He was a hard man and even though the look on the younger man's face scared him he was not going to show it. He was not going to take responsibility for a pair of gung ho idiots who have now gone and got themselves killed.

"Now boys…" Sophie said trying desperately to hold herself together. This man was their only lead and she for one wanted to remain on his better side, at least until they had the information they needed. "Let's not get hot under the collar. Charles, why don't you just tell us what happened from the beginning please."

Neither man made any motion, they sat immovable, staring at each other with neither one wanting to break eye contact first.

"Jacob…" Sophie hissed at Eliot.

Sophie watched as Eliot visibly relaxed himself and a grim smile appeared on his face as he sat back. Breaking the contact with Charles he looked over to Sophie and nodded.

"Now Mr Du Plessis if you would not mind…"

**Ok well another chapter down…hope you all enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Wakey wakey rise and shine boys…" A loud voice boomed as the large wooden door swung open.

Nate and Sterling both sat lay in the corner of the small room, neither man moved or even showed any sign of being awake.

"Ag nee jong… lyk my die twee is al klaar dood…" _(Ag no man looks like these two are already dead)_ Johannes Venter said in Afrikaans as he walked up to Nate and kicked him lightly.

"Oh well less work for us then…" Wikus quipped as he followed his father into the room.

"Ja well you know he isn't going to be happy if they are…he wanted them to suffer remember."

"Not our fault…" Wikus said moving to kneel down beside Nate to determine if he was or was not dead.

"I would be very careful about your next move young man…" Nate whispered keeping his eyes closed. He had been watching the two as they came into the room through slit eyes, feigning unconsciousness, he immediately noticed that Wikus wore a revolver on his hip cowboy style with no clip and decided this was his chance. When the youngster knelt beside him and leaned over to determine if he was breathing or not Nate relived the young boy of his gun and now had it pressed to his side.

Wikus froze, feeling the press of the nuzzle of the gun.

"Is hy dood of nie…?" _(Is he dead or not?)_ Johannes asked as he watched his son lean over the limp form of Nate Ford.

"If you asking if I am dead the answer is no, and if you make any sudden moves this one will be." Nate said as he sat up moving Wikus slightly to the side but keeping the gun pressed into his waist.

"Now just take out your own gun slowly and put it on the ground, we don't want anybody to get hurt do we?" Nate said softly seeing Sterling sit up next to him out of the corner of his eye. Once Johannes had complied he told him to move backwards until his back hit the wall and then to stay there.

Sterling scrambled forward once Johannes was a good distance from where he had place his gun and picked it up immediately levelling it at the big man as he moved to close the door.

"Jammer Pa…" _(Sorry dad)_ Wikus said softly his eyes locking with his fathers.

"Moet jy nie warrie nie seun, hierdie twee is so goed soos dood…ek gaan daarvoor sorg…" _(Don't you worry son, these two are as good as dead, I will see to that.)_

"Now now…let's all just speak in English shall we." Nate said as he pushed himself up making sure the gun remained firmly in the young mans' side and ignoring the searing pain he felt from the movement. Once he was standing he indicated for Wikus to move to stand beside the older larger man.

"Now what?" Sterling asked coming to stand beside Nate.

"Now…he is going to tell us what we need to know in order to extricate ourselves from this sad situation." Nate said indicating Johannes.

**Short one I know but more to come… **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Eliot and Sophie left the buildings of Interpol after hearing the story of Nate and Sterling's ill-fated visit to South Africa. Du Plessis had made it plain, though not in so many words, that he thought the two were not merely missing but decidedly dead, that was an idea neither one of the two of them wished to embrace. They made their way silently to the waiting car and then set off to the hotel where Parker and Hardison were no doubt waiting for them. Sophie had no idea what the two youngest members of the team were thinking, they had of course heard everything as Hardison had made sure they were wired up before going to the meeting. Sophie had heard the sharp intake of breaths and some rather explicit language emanate from Hardison during Du Plessis's narration of the happenings, but Parker had remained dead quite. The drive through the Sandton traffic was slow and Sophie sat staring out the window engulfed in her own thoughts and fears.

"Nathan Ford how could you…" Sophie whispered to herself as she stared blankly out of the cars' window. She could feel the emotion building within her and the sting of salty tears in her eyes, but now was not the time for crying she thought blinking them away. There had been so many times they had thought Nate had got himself killed, so many stupid dangerous situations he had immersed himself in, and every time despite all odds and what people had said, he had returned home to her. This time was going to be no different she told herself. "You better bloody be alright…" She said softly shaking her head softly.

"Sophie you alright there?" Eliot asked gently.

"Fine…fine…" She said sighing heavily keeping her eyes fixed on the buildings passing her by.

"Sophie…" Eliot said glancing sideways at her. "You know he always makes it right…" He whispered trying to sound confident. "You know the dumb son-of-a-bitch always finds a way…"

Sophie turned towards Eliot and smiled a wry smile. He sounded just like a little thief she knew. Parker believed Nate was invincible, actually, she smiled to herself, they all did. She just hoped it was true in this instance too.

"Let's just get back and see what Hardison found. I don't have many contacts here though… I mean if this was home I could call on so many, but…"

"Yeah I know, same goes for me, I been out of the game for some time now… we all have."

When they got back to the hotel Parker was nowhere to be found and Hardison was immersed in his computer. Sophie dropped her bag on the hallway table before pouring herself a glass of wine. It was early yes, but she needed it. Eliot eyed her but chose not to say anything heading for the little coffee station in the corner of the room. The silence was deafening. Sophie plopped herself down on the sofa after pouring herself another glass of wine and waited for somebody to say something.

"I checked out the crime scene photo's from where they got those girls from. Looks like the bad guy had a clean getaway. No sign of either of them." Hardison stated matter-of-factly to nobody in particular and without raising his head from his computer. "No camera's out there, it's in the middle of nowhere in a place called Magaliesburg, nothing around the compound for miles…just nothing. There are plenty of camera's here in Johannesburg, but most of them are not even working, and then the internet is so dodgy…"

"This is a big country with a lot of small isolated places." Sophie said quietly, it was not going to be easy to find him.

"It's a big damn continent…" Eliot said. For all they knew these guys could be out the country and across the border into Botswana, Namibia, Mozambique or any of the neighbouring states. Africa was a fluid continent and anybody with money could move without questions being asked from country to country, a wide expanse of nothing with almost no law and no rules.

"Have you checked the border posts?" Sophie asked picking up on Eliot's reasoning, perhaps they had left the country, at least if they caught them going through customs they would have a starting point.

"Checked… Checked?" Hardison hissed looking up at her. "There is NOTHING to check. No camera's, no nothing, weren't you LISTENING?"

"Hardison…" Eliot growled.

"Sorry…" Hardison said softly. He did not like feeling so helpless, he did not like not having the power of his tools to solve problems, he did not like the situation at all. "It's just that…" Hardison heaved a heavy sigh. "Here in the cities it is still ok, but out there…" Hardison waved his hand in a wide circle, "Out there, there is nothing…"

"Well we aren't in the States anymore." Eliot reminded him.

"Really?" Hardison said sarcastically.

"Where is Parker?" Sophie interrupted them.

"Out. She didn't say where she was going just left." Hardison replied.

"You didn't ask?"

"No Eliot, I didn't ask." Hardison said. "She heard what went down with Du Plessis and then up and left without saying anything."

"She'll be back." Sophie said before Eliot and Hardison got in another verbal tangle. Tensions were running high and both of the men felt that they were falling down on their respective jobs and the fear and anger at the situation was about to hit boiling point. She did not need to have the two of them at each other, their focus needed to be on Nate and nothing else. "Hardison, focus your attention on any local airstrips around Magaliesburg, and then check out any and all large compounds that are heavily fortified. Let's start close to them expand outwards." Sophie instructed the Hacker, maybe this Johnathan Derby had not gone far at all she thought. "Get a list together and we will go check them out."

"Good idea." Eliot said softly.

"Yeah ok." Hardison agreed and got back to work.

Sophie sighed heavily. She looked at the two men then stood up and made her way into the main room of the suite. She need some time alone, time to calm her nerves, time to think, time to gather her thoughts… She walked into the room and closed the door then leaning against it she sank to the ground and buried her head in her arms as her body shook with silent tears.

**Thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing, hope you are all enjoying the story as it evolves.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Julle gaan kak…" _(You guys are going to pay)_

"English please…"

"You are going to be paying for this you know… He will make sure of it." Johannes said keeping his eyes locked with the Masterminds.

"Yes well we will see about that. Now please be so kind as to tell me where we are."

"Here…"

"Smartarse…" Sterling growled out. He did not like the attitude of this big Afrikaner.

"And where pray tell is here?" Nate asked ignoring Sterling.

"Hotazhel…"

"What? Look I am in no mood for games just tell me what I need to know of so help me I will put a bullet into your son. Understand?" Nate said sharply. It was not his habit to threaten bodily harm but something told him his normal way of doing things was not going to work with this man, the only thing he was sure of was that the man would do nothing to endanger his sons' life.

"My dad said you are in Hotazhel, that is where we are." Wicus said quickly.

"Where is that?" Sterling asked gruffly.

"Near Kuruman in the Northern Cape. It is an old mission and nobody will ever find you here. Nobody ever comes here." Wicus replied.

"I see." Nate said slowly.

"How many people are here, and where is Johanathan Derby?" Sterling interjected.

"Enough and he is around. When he gets hold of you two…" The veiled threat was left open.

"What is the layout here?"

"Layout…?"

"Don't act stupid I know you understand me quite clearly. I want to know where everybody and everything in this compound is situated, where the main buildings are, where the people are, where the vehicles are and how many guns we are talking about."

"You won't get to the cars and enough guns to cut you both down in a heart beat, we aren't you soft yanks, and we can shoot." Johannes told him.

"Maybe not and maybe you can, but I promise you that if you do anything untoward, your will your son will not survive." Nate said softly.

"Neither will you..." Sterling added cocking his gun for effect.

Nate looked at Sterling and then back to the man. "Now either you cooperate and help us get out of here of I am going to have to make alternative arrangements so start talking." He was getting a little frustrated with these men. He could see the fear in Wicus's eyes yes, and he knew Johannes was scared but only for his son's safety. He was sure that the first chance that Johannes got he would go for him, but he was also sure that he would try to protect his son.

"Ok so what's the plan?" Sterling asked as Johannes finished giving them the layout of the compound they found themselves captive in and the number of people they would be facing when trying to escape.

"You are not going to like it…" Nate said slowly as his mind worked out the finer details of the idea that had formed in his head.

"Spit it out Nate." Sterling said, he was sore and he was tired and he wanted to get the hell out of the place.

"Well it is going to entail dying…" Nate smiled at him.

**So what did you all think? Thanks for reading next chapter up soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"This is the last place…" Hardison told Eliot who nodded back to him in reply.

They had spent the last two hours flying over the Magaliesburg area investigating all the compounds around the area of Magaliesburg that had high security and where Nate and Sterling could possibly have been taken to after the confrontation with Derby. It was a long shot and both of them knew the possibility of it paying off was not great. Thus far they had covered a wide area and none of the places looked remotely like militarized zones, none of them had an excessive amount of people walking around with guns, and none so far looked like it was being used for anything but farming and the numerous holiday resorts. They had concentrated on the area within a couple of kilometres from where Nate and Sterling had last been seen on Derby's compound.

"I don't think they are still in this area…" Hardison said despondently.

"Nor do I but it is a place to start." Eliot replied, he could hear the despondence in Hardison's voice and knew the Hacker was frustrated and scared just like all of them, but more so because it was his job to track and trace and he was not able to do it.

"Parker, are you guys having any luck?"

"Nothing, the people here don't seem to want to help, or are afraid to help… I think it is a bit of both." Sophie answered for her as they approached their next stop. A large farm house about two farms distant from the compound Nate and Sterling had last been seen on.

"Just be careful." Eliot grunted. He had not liked the idea of Sophie and Parker going off on their own to the different properties trying to get information. He wanted to be there in case something went wrong, but he was the one that could pilot a chopper and Hardison was the one that could work his magic with the gadgets and that left the two women to do the other part.

"We will be." Sophie whispered as a large older man stepped out of the door to meet them.

"What can I do for you?" The man said looking both of them over at a glance.

"We are trying to find our friends." Sophie said holding up a picture of Nate and one of Sterling. "We were told they were in this area on a farm a few miles down the road from you."

The man took the photos and had a close look at them and then looked back up at the two women.

"Which farm?" He asked handing the photo's back to Sophie. Sophie noticed immediately a change in his demeanour, the friendliness in his voice had completely disappeared.

"The one where the trouble was a few days ago." Parker said pointing towards the direction of the compound Nate and Sterling had been on.

"Why were they there?" The man asked and Sophie could now tell he was getting uncomfortable, this man knew something and she meant for him to tell her what. Looking at him she decided the best action was to be direct.

"They are with Interpol, they were investigating what was going on there and now they are missing."

Sophie watched him very closely as she spoke and noticed when she mentioned they were with Interpol he relaxed slightly. She was not sure why, or what this man had to do with anything but he definitely knew something. Her heart was racing now as she watched him. Was Nate here with him, was he hiding out here and that was why the man was so tense and on edge when they mentioned that they were looking for the two men?

"Come in." The man said gruffly indicating for Sophie and Parker to follow him inside.

"Be careful Sophie…" Eliot's voice came through her earpiece. "We don't know this guy or what his connection is."

"I'm Sophie and this is Parker." Sophie introduced herself ignoring Eliot completely, this was the first lead they had and she was going to take it, maybe this was a bad guy, but she did not get that vibe from him.

"Billy…" The man said as he led them through to a large open room brightly lit and sparsely furnished. "I take it your friends were not there with an invitation?" He asked motioning them to take a seat.

"Please…what do you know?" Sophie asked now certain Billy was going to help them.

"Johnathan Derby is a bastard." Billy said succinctly. "I don't know what he was doing on that farm, he had a lot of guns and a lot of traffic. I alerted the authorities to the fact that I thought there was some kind of smuggling going on there, something not legal. Your two friends there came to see me about it. I told them what I thought and what I had seen when I was over there once to ask for assistance with a bush fire…I am part of the volunteer fire fighting unit here." Billy explained. "We have to do it ourselves or it just doesn't get done." Billy said wryly. "Nothing gets done out here or anywhere in this country anymore…, in the old days if there was a fire we got help, fire engines and manpower, now nobody gives a damn anymore, so what if our school burns down, or the farm next door… nothing works here and NOBODY works either…If you have money or belong to the right party, family or whatever…then you get service, otherwise…well you get jack shit…" Billy said in disgust.

"So they came to see you?" Sophie said trying to get the man back on point.

"Yes…"

"And…?" Parker egged him on.

"Well they told me they were from Interpol and wanted to hear what I had to say. I told them about the comings and goings as I knew it and they seemed very interested. I did tell them not to go there unless they had oodles of back up though. I take it they didn't?" Billy said raising his eyebrow. "Anyway I told them I could help them… I was in 32 Battalion back then and know how to handle myself in a fight. But they didn't come knocking."

"Yes well they are both stubborn…" Sophie started then caught herself before she cursed both Nate and Sterling for fools.

"Sorry can't help more…" Billy said he could see the desperation and angst in Sophie's eyes.

"We are trying to find out where he would have gone… I mean Derby after what went on."

"Hell I don't know anywhere… he did have a chopper and I heard the damn thing buzzing on that night. Probably flew off somewhere far from here, especially if he though Interpol was onto him."

"Yes…"

"Hey wait a minute…" Billy said staring at Sophie. "Don't know if this will do any good, but the day I was there, I overheard one of his guys complaining that he was being sent to oversee something in Hotazhel…"

"Where?"

"Hotazhel…" Billy said and smiled seeing the lack of understanding etched on their faces. "It's an old mission station that has been turned into a museum. There is also an old abandoned mine nearby, the town is called Hotazhel because that is exactly what it is most of the year. Maybe he went there, it is where I would go if I wanted to lay low for a while."

"Thank you… thank you so much Billy…"

"In a hurry hey…" Billy smiled as Sophie and Parker stood. "Well good luck to you both."

"Thanks again Billy, you were a big help."

"Only if you find them there…"

"Indeed." Sophie smiled shaking his hand.

"I hope you do, those two did us here a great service getting rid of that no good…"

Sophie nodded and turned to follow Parker who had already left the building and was headed to their car.

"Thanks again Billy." She said as she climbed into the car.

"Eliot…"

"On our way back now…"

"Hardison…"

"It will all be arranged by the time we are back."

"Good…at least now we have something to work with…" Sophie said.

"Just be there when we get there Nate…" Parker added as she sped down the dirt road back towards Johannesburg.

**Well hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Within two hours from the time that Parker and Sophie had left Billy's farm in Magaliesburg the whole team were on a small plane that Hardison had organised headed to Kuruman airport where they would pick up a rental car and head out to Hotazhel. There were no major cities in the area, in fact there was nothing much at all. The largest town was Upington and that was a good few hours away from Kuruman, this was the only town that the local airways flew to so Hardison had decided that in order to get them to Hotazhel as quickly as possible they would rent a small plane and land in Kuruman, from there it was only short drive to where they needed to be.

Hardison had done some research on the place they were headed to. Hotazhel was not only a mission station, it was a small town established in the 1950's to service the manganese mines in the area. It was 47km north-west of Kuruman in a lonely desolate part of the country. The mines were very much active, however there was a section that was defunct. If Derby did have a hideout here, it would be in that section of the mine. Hardison had booked them into a lodge just outside the little town as it was nearing dusk and without knowing where anything was they could not rush in blindly, that could get them and Nate killed. Besides which the lodge also encompassed a large expanse of land that bordered the old section of the mines that were no longer in working. The lodge itself belonged to a wealthy mining family and the mine along with all the land around it was owned by them. If they needed to do some recon, the lodge was the best HQ he could find.

Arriving at the lodge Sophie and Eliot went to book them into their rooms while Hardison and Parker took care of the bags, they had travelled very light so there was not much. Walking into the main reception area Sophie and Eliot froze. Then they both turned around and walked out of the building stopping Hardison and Parker from entering and headed back to the car.

"What the hell?" Hardison asked as they all climbed into the car again.

"He's here." Sophie said looking at Eliot for confirmation. Hardison had furnished them with a picture of the man when they had first found out who they were dealing with.

"NATE?"

"No Parker, Derby." Eliot grunted.

"I'll kill him…" Parker whispered.

"No Parker. He is going to lead me to Nate." Sophie said softly a plan forming in her head. "I am going to need a few things."

"Sophie…"

"Eliot, what better way to get information than from the man himself, and nobody can resist Ms Lauren du Bisson…" Sophie smiled at him. Going into a con on short notice was her thing, or at least it had been. He was a man and she knew how to deal with them, how to make them tell her things she needed to know. "I am going to need a few things…"

**I know this was a very short one but hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"So that is the timeline for the new shipment." Kirsten Bosch said as he sat with Johnathan Derby in the dining room of the Linga Longa Lodge.

"Johnathan…?" Kirsten said getting no response from the man.

"Who is that woman?" Johnathan said not really listening to what his friend was saying, he was captivated by the woman with long black hair that had just entered the room.

"Who?" Kirsten said looking in the direction his boss was. "Oh…her, don't know."

"Find out."

"Johnathan we have other things…"

Johnathan tore his eyes of the woman to look at his friend, the look said it all and Kirsten rose without another word to go and find out who the new guest was. He knew that Johnathan would not be able to concentrate on anything else until he knew who she was. His friend was a womaniser of note and could not resist a beautiful woman at the best of times.

Sophie could feel the eyes of Derby on her as she made her entrance. Luckily this was a very high end lodge and getting the outfits she needed for this con was easy. She had no idea what type of a man Derby was, but usually a beautiful woman could capture any man's interest, and it was her experience high powered criminals had a weakness for beautiful women. From the way he was looking at her, she was sure getting close to him was not going to be a problem.

"Her name is Lauren du Bisson, checked in about two hours ago. She's traveling alone, but is married to some big business man or the other back in Portland, very well off." Kirsten said as he sat down at the table.

Johnathan nodded and then rose walking directly over to the table that Sophie had occupied.

"Mrs du Bisson…" He said coming to a halt at her table.

Sophie looked up at him a cold look in her eye as if she did not welcome his interruption of her meal.

"Sorry to interrupt, may I take a seat?" Johnathan continued undaunted by the look and sat down without waiting for her to respond.

"I don't know how you got my name but I don't think you should be doing that sir." Sophie said softly then looked back down at the menu she had been studying.

Johnathan studied the woman for a minute before reaching over and tilting her menu away from her. As his hand reached over another hand grabbed his arm in a vice grip.

"The lady said leave." A cold hard voice said softly. "I suggest you do."

Johnathan moved his arm away and looked up at the young man standing beside him that had appeared out of the blue. He saw from the corner of his eye that his friend had stood and was ready to intervene at any moment. He shook his head slightly to indicate for Kirsten not to take any action.

"A wise move…" Eliot said releasing Johnathan's arm and moving to stand behind Sophie who was now looking up at Derby with a bemused look on her face.

"I want no trouble." Derby said holding his hands up. "I just wanted to introduce myself to the most beautiful woman in the room."

"You flatter me." Sophie said coyly yet with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Eliot…" She said turning to him and indicating with her head that he should back off. "My husband is a very cautious man and values my safety." Sophie told Derby in explanation of Eliot's presence.

"And so he should, if you were mine I don't think I would have an arm left…" Johnathan smiled at her.

The conversation carried on from there wish Sophie throwing in a giggle every now and then at his jokes and so on. Eliot stood nearby with the prerequisite unhappy look on his face, keeping his eyes on Derby and his friend who remained seated at the nearby table.

"Well Mr Derby…"

"Johnathan please…"

"Well Johnathan I have an appointment at the spa so will have to take my leave, thank you for making my morning pleasant, I love travelling, but my husband… well he only loves two things… money and business, so I travel alone a lot... well almost alone…" Sophie said motioning towards Eliot. "So it was a pleasant change to have some lovely company."

"Your husband is a fool and it was my pleasure." Derby said smiling at her, he had detected the tone of disdain in Sophie's voice and noted that She did not include herself as one of the things her husband loved. "It would be my honour to share dinner with you tonight?" Johnathan asked the question as a statement of fact and Sophie smiled coyly at him nodding consent. "Let's say around eight?"

"Well I do believe we have a date…" Sophie said slyly casting her eyes towards Eliot and lowering her voice. "I look forward to it."

"As do I…" Johnathan said rising with her and watching as she walked away with Eliot following behind.

**Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading, hope you are all still enjoying the story.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**WARNING: There is some bad language used in this chapter.**

"Wat die fok gaan daar aan…" _("What the fuck is going on there?") _Pieter blurted out pushing his chair back as he stood up on hearing the sound of muffled gunfire.

"Weet nie maar iets…" _("Don't know but something…")_ Dirk replied also rising and both of them making for the door.

"Kom van daar af… Johannes and Wicus het gaan na die twee kyk…" _("It came from over there… Johannes and Wicus went to check on those two…") _Dirk said as he and Pieter rushed towards the building that was being used as a prison for Nate and Sterling.

Just as they arrived at the building Johannes stepped outside with Sterling's motionless body thrown over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"Wat gaan hier aan?" _(What is going on?")_ Pieter asked looking from Johannes to Sterling.

"Die fokkers het ons aangeval…" _("These fuckers attacked us…")_ Johannes replied stepping further out allowing Wicus step out and stand beside him. Wicus had Nate slung over his shoulder. "Ons het nie a keuse gehad nie…" _("We did not have an option…")_

Pieter and Dirk looked at each other both grimacing. They had been told to watch over the two American men until their boss Johnathan Derby came, he had personally wanted to take care of them, making them suffer before ending their lives.

"Wat die hel man…hy gaan moer kwaad wees…" _("What the hell man…he is going to be very angry…")_ Pieter said a heavy frown on his face.

"What the hell were we supposed to do…let them kill us?" Wicus asked?

"When he gets here you might just wish they had." Dirk scowled at him. "Where you taking them?"

"Thought we would get rid of the bodies…" Johannes said.

Pieter growled. "Jy het gedink? Nee wat Johannes julle dink nie! Hy gaan die lyke will sien. Hy gaan dink ons he hulle laat ontsnap of iets as ons nie hulle lyke kan wys nie!" _("You thought? No Johannes you two did not think. He is going to want to see the bodies. He is going to think we let them escape if we can't show him their bodies!")_

"Look we don't know when he is going to get here and I'll be damned if I am going to let these two stink up the place." Johannes growled back. "Now he left me in charge and I'll take the heat, get back to what you two were supposed to be doing and Wicus and I will take care of the trash. I want everything in place when I get back, that shipment is arriving in less than two hours."

Pieter snorted in disgust and turned away.

"Ek is bly ek is nie julle twee nie…" ("I'm glad I'm not you two.") Dirk said then turned and followed Pieter back to where they came from.

Johannes turned to Wicus and nodded. Both men walked to their bakkie that was standing a few meters away and carefully loaded the two men inside with Wicus climbing in the back seat with them. Johannes then got in and started the car up.

"Iet's is nie lekker nie…" ("Something is not right.") Pieter said watching the two men load the bodies into the car and Wicus climb into the back.

Dirk nodded agreement also watching. Both men were sure something was out of place but could not put their fingers on it. All they knew was that their boss was going to be very angry at this turn of events and that despite Johannes saying he will take the heat they were all going to pay.

"Very nicely done gents." Nate said his gun still firmly pressed into the side of the younger man.

"Julle gaan boet." _("You are going to pay.")_ Johannes growled out.

"Later." Nate smiled. "For now let's just drive shall we?"

**Thought I would give you a glimpse into what is happening with Nate… sorry such a short chapter, lots more to come. Hope you are all still enjoying.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"So where do you want to go?" Johannes said as they drove out of the compound.

"Just keep going." Nate said pushing himself into a sitting position once they were out of sight of the compound.

"You know Derby is going to find you and kill you." Johannes told him. "I am going to enjoy that."

"Really…" Nate smirked.

"What makes you think you or your son will be around to enjoy it?" Sterling said sticking the barrel of his gun into the back of Johannes' head.

Silence fell in the vehicle as Sterling cocked the weapon.

"Wait…" Wicus said panic in his voice. "You said if we cooperated you would let us go."

"Sterling…" Nate said watching his friend closely. Something had changed in the man's demeanour and he could see blue murder in his eyes.

"Nate…"

"What are you doing?"

"I have a few questions I need answered and unless Johannes here gives me the answers I want I am going to kill him and his little boy here."

Nate stared at him not quite sure what was going on and why Sterling was acting in this way. The plan was simple. Get them out of the compound and to a town where they can call on reinforcements and find out what happened to Olivia.

"Now Johannes…" Sterling said tapping the man's head with the barrel of the gun. "Please be so kind as to inform us about this 'new shipment' your friend back there was talking about."

Johannes looked back at Sterling through the rear-view mirror and saw what Nate had seen. His blood ran cold and he squeezed the steering wheel until his knuckles showed white from the pressure. His mind was working overtime, these people were going to kill him and his son. He had to find a way to get away from them. Looking back he could see the fear in his son's eyes, Nate was looking at Sterling with concern and Johannes made his decision.

Suddenly he slammed on his brakes throwing the steering wheel to his right causing the car to veer and skid severely and kick up a dust storm. Sterling was thrown forward jamming the gun deep into Johannes' neck and as he was thrown sideways into the door he squeezed the trigger which sent hot lead flying. Nate too was thrown forward and sideways along with Wicus, he felt his head hit the metal of the front headrest and then he was thrown back as blackness overwhelmed him and he passed out. Sterling saw Johannes slump forward after he had fired a shot and the car came to a screeching halt, he immediately swung around and levelled the gun at young Wicus who was trying to push Nate off of himself to get to Sterling.

"Just hold still there." Sterling said through gritted teeth.

Wicus froze looking from Sterling to his dad who was slumped over in the front seat of the car.

"You killed him." Wicus cried out clenching his fists in anger and frustration but knowing that any move he made could result in him ending up the same way as his dad.

Sterling did not answer the boy. He was trying to figure out what had just happened and cursing himself for a fool at the same time. He held the gun steady pointing it at Wicus and looked down at Nate. He could see a light trickle of blood on the man's forehead from the impact with the seat and he lay unmoving. Sterling looked up at the boy again.

"Get out of the car." He ordered.

"No… My father…"

"Get out of the car now or I'll put a bullet in you." Sterling said harshly.

This had now got way out of hand, he had not expected Johannes to do what he had done and now was stuck with an unconscious, possibly dead Nate and an unconscious, possibly dead Johannes and a very scared and angry young man. He still wanted information but realised that under the circumstances he was not going to get any, he was a fool to think what he did was going to end well anyway. His priority now was to get himself and Nate way and to a safe place where he could assess the situation again.

Wicus stared coldly at Sterling and then turned in his seat throwing Nate off of himself and climbed out of the car. Sterling climbed out the other side keeping the gun focused on Wicus. He moved to the front of the car and threw open the driver's side door.

"Get him out." He instructed the young man.

Wicus did not argue, he came around the car quickly and manoeuvred his father out of the car and onto the dusty road.

"Move…" Sterling said motioning to the boy to drag his father away from the car.

Once Wicus was far enough away he climbed into the front seat, started the engine and floored the gas pedal. He watched in the mirror as Johannes and his son disappeared in a cloud of dust. He had no idea where he was going but they had travelled a good few miles away from where they were being held and he was sure that Wicus would not be able to get anybody after them for a while at least, not with his father the way he was. He need to get somewhere where he could take stock of the situation and check Nate out.

"What the hell happened?" A pain filled and groggy voice broke into his thoughts.

"Nate… are you ok?"

"No I'm not." Nate said touching his head gingerly. He was in pain, he was tired and he was most of all pissed off at Sterling. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Sterling did not reply. He watched as Nate pushed himself into a seated position and wiped the trickle of blood from his forehead.

"Sterling?"

"I'm sorry. You heard that guy. A 'new shipment'." He said as if that was all the explanation Nate would need.

"Yes I heard him and what exactly did you think we could do about it, especially in the situation we find ourselves in?"

Sterling did not answer. He had no answer. He had acted without thinking and the result was that they now had no way of finding out what was happening with Derby and the 'new shipment'.

"Ok…you're right, I just…" Sterling could not find the words to describe how he was feeling.

"Ok…Ok…let's just concentrate on getting out of here. Stop the car will you."

Sterling did as he was bid and Nate climbed out and into the front seat.

"Right. Let's see where we are and what is around us." He said switching on the built in GPS in the car. After a few minutes Nate selected where he wanted to be and started the navigation.

"Where we going?"

"Kuruman. It's the closest town and has a hotel, we can get ourselves cleaned up and then take it from there."

"What about that lot?" Sterling asked.

"Well it is a fair walk back to the compound so we have a couple hours head start. I don't think they will think we will hang around, probably assume we will head off back to Johannesburg. It doesn't matter. We need supplies and we need to take care of ourselves and we need to make contact with Charles as soon as possible." Nate replied sitting back in the seat and closing his eyes. His head was spinning and he really needed a drink.

**Thanks again for reading guys. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you keep enjoying.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"You are a remarkable woman…" Johnathan Derby said as he sat opposite Sophie in the dining room of Linga Longa enjoying a late breakfast. "I would like to spend more time with you."

"You flatter me Mr Derby…" Sophie said coyly. "But I am afraid I am to leave this morning."

"I don't think you want to leave do you?" Derby said reaching out and putting his hand over hers. "I certainly don't want you to leave."

Sophie smiled at him and tilted her head slightly. She had reeled the man in, they had had a long romantic dinner the previous evening and she had allowed him to walk her to her room. Before he could make any moves on her she had leaned in and placed a chased yet very sensual kiss on his cheek whispering to him that she was a married woman and that she was being watched, intimating though that she really wanted him to come in and spend the night with her. Now she had him where she wanted him.

"Well unfortunately my husband will not be that understanding should I not return home on time. My plane leaves this evening and as much as I have enjoyed this brief time with you I must unfortunately take my leave." Sophie said softly then glanced towards Eliot in a manner that Derby did not miss. "Besides…HE won't let me stay longer than instructed to by my husband, and let's just say that Eliot can be very insistent at times."

Johnathan Derby's eyes hardened as he listened to Sophie. He picked up on the slight hint of fear in her voice and assumed, as she had hoped he would, that Eliot would get violent if need be to enforce her husband's wishes on her.

"That is easily taken care of." Johnathan replied with a soft growl. He wanted this woman, she intrigued him more than any other he had met.

"No…" Sophie said pulling her hand away from his. "I will not be responsible for anything happening to you." Sophie said as if this man meant the world to her and she wanted to protect him even at her own expense. "You don't KNOW my husband…" She said and then glancing again at Eliot. "Or Eliot…"

"My dear…" Johnathan said leaning forward again to take her hand. "THEY don't know ME." He smiled. "You said yourself last night at dinner that you were ready to rid yourself of your husband and start over… You wished it, will I can make that wish come true." Johnathan said softly. "I have dealt with harder men than them and I know how to deal with them. Now I have some business to take care of near here and then we can go away somewhere and get to know each other properly." He said softly.

"I…I…" Sophie stuttered and then blushed slightly. "I have never met anyone like you. But you know we only met yesterday, to put yourself in danger for a woman you don't even know…"

"I do know you." Johnathan interrupted. "We are not children who don't know what they want, I KNOW when I see something I like... something I want." He smiled at her. "Besides, there is no danger…"

"You don't…"

"I do and believe me when I say he is easily taken care of…both of them." Johnathan said in a firm voice squeezing her hand gently to convey his meaning.

"Mr Derby." Sophie said sitting back and pulling away from him again. "If I do not leave here today, Eliot will tell him and he WILL arrive here to take me home. I will not be staying here another night."

"Lauren my dear…"

"No. I leave after breakfast." Sophie said with finality in her voice.

"Lauren…" Derby said looking in the eye and holding her gaze. He did not want this woman to walk out of the lodge because he knew if he did he would not see her again and that was unacceptable to him.

"Johnathan…"

"Please, at least come with me this morning, you can accompany me while I take care of my business, and, if you still feel the same way, I will personally deliver you to the airport this afternoon in time for your flight."

"Where are we going?" Sophie asked softly.

"Like I said I have some business to take care of. You can accompany me and we can take it from there."

"I don't know…"

"Lauren, I can see you are attracted to me as I am to you. It is also clear that you have no love for your husband, do you really want to pass up a chance to get away from him and be with somebody who will love you?"

"Johnathan… you don't even know me."

"No I don't. But I know I like you…I know I have been looking for someone like you and I do not want to let you slip through my grasp."

"And if you find you don't…"

"I won't. I have met many women in my life, many… I have had many women in my life…" Derby said watching as Sophie blushed slightly at that statement. "I know when I see one that is special, unique… I have not had these feelings for another woman. Please give me a chance, you will not regret it."

"You will take me to the airport if that is what I want?" Sophie asked softly.

"I will." Johnathan asked knowing she was weakening and giving in to him. "You have my word as a gentleman."

"What about Eliot?"

"I'll take care of him don't worry yourself about that. Just go get your things together and I will see you down here in two hours. Then we will go take care of my business and decide what to do after that."

"I'm…"

"Don't back out now my darling Lauren."

Sophie sat back and stared at the man. She knew exactly how to play this game, she was a master. How long to hesitate for, how long to resist and when to give in to requests. How to hold men in her grasp and get what she needed. Let them think they had the upper hand, that they had captured her, when in fact it was the other way around.

"Very well." Sophie smiled at him. "I will accompany you this morning, I have time before I need to catch that plane anyway."

"Good girl." Derby smiled at her, he was elated that she had accepted his proposal, now he had her and he had no intention of letter her go. He glanced over at Eliot who stood in the corner of the room watching them intently. He was an obstacle, but Derby was sure that he would not be too much of one. His men would take care of Eliot and Lauren's husband and then she would be his, that is until he tired of her...

**Thanks again all for reading, hope you all still enjoying. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Eliot be careful, we don't know what this guy is capable of." Sophie said as she prepared to leave to meet Derby. They were both reasonably sure that Derby would try to take Eliot out before he could stop her from going with him, though neither one had an idea of how he was going to do that. Sophie was sure he would not use guns in the Lodge, it would attract too much attention and she knew Eliot could handle himself in hand to hand confrontations, it was just a question of when he would send his men to take care of him.

"You too." Eliot replied holding the door open for her and allowing her to exit the room.

They were all hoping that Derby's 'business' had something to do with Nate and were all anxious to get moving. Eliot and Sophie made their way to the elevator with Eliot trailing slightly behind her. She pressed the button and waited. The elevator door opened and four large men stepped out, blocking Sophie's way. Sophie recognised one of them as the man who was seated with Derby when they had first met.

"Mrs du Bisson, Mr Derby asked for us to assist you." Kirsten Bosch said as he stepped forward.

"She does not need your help." Eliot growled stepping forward towards Sophie.

"Just stay were you are little man." A large burley man who was with Kristen said moving behind Sophie cutting Eliot off.

"Why don't you…" Started to say but did not finish his sentence and instead dropped to the floor lying motionless.

Sophie jumped slightly at the muffled popping sound she heard and spun around to see Eliot's seemingly lifeless body and the big man standing over it with a silenced pistol in his hand.

"Get rid of him, I am taking her to Derby, make sure he is finished and then meet us there." Kirsten instructed. "Mrs du Bisson, do not let this disturb you please, Mr Derby is waiting for you."

"What…" Sophie said watching as the three men who had accompanied Kirsten lifted Eliot up and dragged his limp form towards the staircase.

"Mr Derby…" Kirsten said taking Sophie's arm gently. "He is waiting for you. Do not worry about him…" He said motioning towards the men who were dragging Eliot away. "It is all taken care of as Mr Derby said it would be."

Sophie's blinked a few times, this was not expected. She looked from Kirsten to the now closed door to the stairway and then back to Kirsten.

"They killed him." Sophie said her voice shaking.

"Yes, I am afraid it was the only way." Kirsten agreed. "Now please, Mr Derby does not like to be kept waiting."

Sophie nodded and allowed herself to be steered into the waiting elevator. Kirsten reached out and pressed the button sending the elevator downwards. Sophie could hear Hardison and Parkers voices in her ear asking what was happening, from Eliot's com there was silence. They were not prepared for this. A silenced gun and such immediate action. Eliot may be dead or injured but there was nothing she could do about that, she had to go forward with the plan, it was the only way they were going to find Nate.

"Yes of course." Sophie said softly as she kept her eyes focused on the diminishing numbers on the console of the elevator as it sped them towards the ground floor.

"You know I have never seen him like this over a woman and I have known him for some time now." Kirsten said trying to make conversation.

"Really." Sophie replied distractedly.

"Yes really…" Kirsten said as the elevator doors opened to reveal a waiting Johnathan Derby.

Kirsten ushered Sophie out. He smiled at Derby and nodded slightly indicating to his boss that things had been taken care of.

"Get the car, we will be there shortly." Derby instructed and then turned to Sophie.

"Don't worry my dear, everything will be fine." He said taking her arm and walking her towards the exit of the lodge. "I told you I would take care of him."

"Yes you did but I didn't think…" Sophie said stopping briefly and turning toward Derby. "What if I want to go home?" Sophie whispered. "You said you would take me to the airport if that was my decision, now…" Sophie looked up into his eyes. "Now I can never go home."

"Oh come now my dear, let us not fool ourselves." Derby smiled at her. "You know as well as I do you do not want to return to your husband. You said as much last night."

"But…"

"No but's…" Derby said in a stern voice squeezing her arm tightly. "I know you are a little shaken but don't worry, I will take care of you…" He said his grip on her softening as he felt her tense up. "I am sorry for you having to witness that, but you must understand there is no negotiating with men like that, you have to be forceful and if my men had not acted decisively you may have been injured in any altercation. Add to that if they had not put an end to him permanently, he would have followed us and perhaps put you in danger." He continued justifying her witnessing a murder. "You are not concerned about his demise are you?"

"What? No of course not…" Sophie said. "I… it was just all so… unexpected."

Derby laughed slightly and tucked her arm through his again.

"Come let us go, the sooner I get this business taken care of the sooner you and me can get to know each other better, and there is nothing more I would like right now."

"Yes, I too would like that." Sophie replied. "How long is your business going to take?"

"Oh not long. Just two loose ends that I have to tie up."

"_Two loose ends… Nate and Sterling?"_ Parker asked over the coms.

"_Let's hope so."_ A very welcomed voice replied bringing a smile of relief to Sophie's face.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love hearing what you guys think of the story so thanks to all for your reviews.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Nate and Sterling arrived in Kuruman a short time after making their get away, luckily Nate had taken both Wicus' and Johannes' wallets and they had some cash on them and Johannes' mobile phone. They had stopped in at the local PEP for clothes and from the looks they got from the clerk at the counter they knew they looked in a bad way. They smiled at the clerk and Nate offered up an explanation that they had been in a slight accident which was met with a smile and a nod and an expression of sympathy. They got the same looks at the bottle store when they stopped in to get some of Nate's favourite lubricant. Then they headed over to 'Die Oog' a nearby resort which had been recommended by the lady at the clothes store, which would offer them more privacy than a hotel, and the added benefit was that Nate doubted the guys that were after them would look there, they would look at the hotel yes, and when Nate and Sterling were not there they would assume that they had headed straight off to Johannesburg, or at least that was what he hoped.

Once they had cleaned themselves up and taken care of their injuries, they had both suffered bruised ribs and other minor scrapes. Nate had a gash on his stomach and Sterling on his leg where the bullets had grazed them, but although painful, neither of them had any life threatening problems. Their clothes were torn and bloody and they were filthy, which made them look a lot worse for wear.

"Ok so what is the plan now?" Sterling asked as he and Nate sat at the table in the small self-catering unit they had booked into.

"We get some food, we get some rest and then we head back to Johannesburg." Nate said as he picked up his glass of whiskey and took a sip, then looking at Sterling held up his and as he saw Sterling's mouth open to say something.

"I know you want to stop that sonofabitch and I also heard the comment 'new shipment' and believe me I understand what he meant. But fact is fact, we are in no position to go up against him alone. Now we call du Plessis and give him the heads up, tell him the when and where. At the same time we can find out about Olivia and make arrangements to get her home."

"Nate I know you did not sign up for this, we were just meant to get Olivia out and that is what we have done. We can walk away but…"

"Believe me I know how you feel and I feel the same way, but there is no way we can take them on alone, this time they will be more cautious after losing their previous 'shipment'. Be reasonable Sterling, your guy du Plessis seemed like a good guy with no information, so let's give him the information and let him run with it."

"Fine then let's give him a call now."

Nate nodded and picked up the phone and dialled in the number for the Interpol offices. It rang three times before somebody picked it up.

"Can I speak to Charles du Plessis please?" He said to the operator who told him to hold while she put him through. After a few more rings the phone was answered by another man who told Nate that Charles was not in the office but he would take a message for him. Nate asked for the mans mobile number but was told that he, Stephan, was not at liberty to give said number out and asked again to take a message. Nate told him it was ok and he would call back later.

"Don't know who we can trust in that office. I'm sure Charles is on the up but…" Nate replied to Sterling's unanswered question of why he did not leave a message.

"Agreed so now what?"

"Let's go get some food." Nate said rising and grabbing the keys to the car. "I don't think it will take those two much longer to get back to the compound, if they aren't there already."

"I doubt they will think we stopped over here, probably will think we headed straight to Johannesburg."

"Probably but no guarantee, that car is a dead giveaway."

"Agreed on that. So what do you suggest?"

"I suggest we go, get some food and then get back here as quickly as possible, they will look at the hotel, I doubt they will look here, if they do come looking for us tonight. We get some rest and then leave before dawn tomorrow."

"Why not leave the car and take alternate transportation."

"Because Sterling, there are not many options of alternative transport, I would figure only a bus or train would be an option, and if they come looking for us here and find the car and not us, they will know exactly where we are and how we are travelling."

"Of course…" Sterling said ruefully.

They headed into town and stopped at the first fast food place they found. Both ordered a hamburger and chips and then sat down and waited for their order. Nate picked up a tourist brochure of the area while they waited and read through it. It took ten minutes for the food to arrive and then they headed back to their place.

Nate poured himself and Sterling another whiskey and then they both ate their food without saying much. Once they were done Nate poured another whiskey and sat back in his chair.

"Two options, we take the car and head back to Johannesburg, which is what they will expect."

"Or…"

"We head in the opposite direction. We go to Upington and take a plane from there."

"I vote plane…" Sterling replied. "Quicker and easier. How far is Upington from here?"

"According to this about an hour and a halves drive." Nate said dropping the brochure on the table. "Seems to be regular morning and afternoon flights out to Johannesburg."

"Ok flights it is then." Sterling said drinking down the last of his glass. "I'm going to get some sleep. We should leave early tomorrow morning around 3am I would say to be there in time for the first flight out."

"Agreed." Nate said pouring another small glass of whiskey. "I'm right behind you."

**Thanks again for reading guys. Hope you all still enjoying the story.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"You alright?" Hardison asked as Eliot jumped in the car.

"Fine…" Eliot growled. He had a little trickle of blood on his forehead but otherwise looked unscathed.

"They shot you." Hardison said shaking his head he had never understood how Eliot always came out of these confrontations alive and not looking too bad.

"Yeah…" Eliot smiled at him. He had worn a bullet proof vest which he had taken with them when they had left Johannesburg. "Luckily I always come prepared." He said as he pulled open his shirt to show Hardison the jacket.

"They're leaving…" Parker interrupted, she was not surprised Eliot was prepared for anything and had come out reasonably unscathed, she had almost as much believe in him as she had in Nate for being able to get out of any situation.

Eliot nodded and watched as the car left the parking area. They had Sophie on tracker so he was not going to risk following too closely behind the vehicle.

"_Sophie…we are right behind you."_ Eliot told the woman over the coms. He did not like the fact that she was separated from them and in the company of Derby alone, but it was the only way.

"So where are we going?" Sophie asked Derby trying to ignore his hand which had come to rest on her knee.

"Not far from here." Derby said gently stroking his thumb across her knee.

"What business do you do?"

"Oh a little of this and a little of that." Derby smiled at her. "Mostly trade in commodities." He said squeezing her knee gently. "But I am sure we have much better things to talk about than that…"

Silence fell over them as Sophie turned to look out the window. It was taking everything she had not to slap the man, as he felt his hand slide up her leg. The rest of the drive was spent in relative silence and it was not long before they arrived at a large compound.

"Ah we are here. Now my dear it would be best if you remained in the car, I will not be long I promise." Derby said as they drove through a large gate.

"I need to stretch my legs…"

"I really would prefer if you stayed in the car."

"Well I really would prefer if it didn't." Sophie said sternly opening turning towards the door which was now blocked by one of his men.

Derby stared at her back and then shook his head to indicate he should let her out. Then he climbed out of the car and walked around to her.

"Happy…?" He asked her softly. "But stay here understand?" He said kissing her softly on the cheek,

Sophie leaned into him and gave him a hug patting him on the back and whispering that she would stay where she was. Derby smiled at her and then turned and walked towards one of the large structures on the compound.

"Well done Sophie…" Hardison's voice came over the coms. "I got ears."

Sophie nodded slightly knowing that one of the three would be watching her. He had managed to slip a listening devise onto Derby's jacket before he had walked away, now they would be able to hear what his business was about and if it involved Nate and Sterling.

"What the hell happened to you?" Asked as Johannes him halfway from the car to the building, looking dishevelled with dried blood on his forehead, his son did not look much better either.

"Those two men, they… They got hold of a gun and took the truck and…"

"You idiot. How the hell did they get a gun?"

"You see they played dead and…"

"Stop." Derby said holding up his hand. If Sophie had not been standing there watching him, he probably would have shot the man down where he stood. "Where did they go?"

"We don't know sir." Another man said stepping forward. "These two…" He said pointing at Johannes and Wicus… "Drove them out of here…"

"They had the drop on us." Wicus interrupted earning himself a withering glare from Derby.

"Keep your mouth shut…" Derby hissed at Wicus then turned to the other man. "We have a shipment coming in in a matter of hours and now we have two Interpol Agents on the loose who know where to send the cavalry."

Silence fell on the group with nobody wanting to say anything to Derby in fear of his reaction.

"You and your son, you find those two and make sure they do not put a spanner in the works." Derby told Johannes. "If you don't end them, I WILL end you… BOTH, now get out of my sight."

"_Nate and Sterling I suppose… damn we missed them."_ Hardison said listening to the conversation.

"_What the hell is going on?"_ Sophie said turning to face away from her bodyguard. The others could hear the conversation but she could not.

"_They are gone…"_ Eliot said with a long sigh.

"_What do you mean gone…"_ Sophie said suddenly alarmed. Did gone mean GONE… no…

"_I mean they got out, God alone knows how but they managed to get away."_

"_Oh thank God."_ Sophie said softly taking a deep breath.

"_Now how in the hell do we find them?"_ Hardison asked despondently.

"_Well normal people would head back to Johannesburg but those two idiots…"_

"_What are you saying Eliot?"_ Sophie asked.

"_I'm saying the man was talking about another 'shipment', I would not put it past those two to hang around and try to do something about that."_ Eliot said a hint of anger in his voice. It would be something Nate would try even though it would be suicide plain and simple.

"_No I don't think so."_ Sophie said turning as she spoke to see Derby walking towards her. _"He's back…Eliot."_

"There you are my dear…" Derby said as he walked around the car to join Sophie. "What have you been doing?"

"Oh just looking at the country, it is really beautiful here." Sophie smiled disarmingly at him.

"Really…" Derby said looking up at the sparse landscape around them. "I suppose it has a beauty of its own…" He smiled back at her. "Now my dear, I know I promised that we would go and get to know each other better after my visit here, but something has come up and I have to stay and take care of some other business."

"Oh…"

"I would ask you to stay with me, but that would not be fair." Derby continued. "There is no accommodations fit for a lady here."

"So what are you suggesting?" Sophie asked looking up at him.

"Well, my man here is going to take you back to the lodge, he will make sure you have a room and are well taken care of until my return."

"And when will that be?"

"I am afraid only tomorrow morning, but then I am all yours." Derby smiled taking her arm and leading her back to the car. "Anything you need Jason here will make sure you have it ok?"

"What about…"

"Don't worry yourself about your former bodyguard or your husband for that matter. Jason is the best there is and no harm will come to you." Derby said cutting her off before she could ask the question. "No run along my dear, this really is no place for a woman."

"Ok…" Sophie said hesitantly. "I don't mind staying you know."

"I know, and that is very kind, but you need to be comfortable and safe, that is a priority for me now." Derby said leaning forward and kissing her gently. "And always, now and in the future." He whispered to her.

Sophie blushed slightly and nodded. Then she turned and climbed into the car. Derby told Jason to take her back to the lodge and make sure nobody bothered her. Then he leaned in to Sophie and again and whispered how much he looked forward to being with her. She smiled and return and Jason drove off towards the lodge.

**Well sorry for the delay… hope you enjoyed. Next chapter up soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"He said he would look into it?" Sterling growled as he put the phone down.

Nate nodded and downed the last bit of whiskey in his glass. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He knew what was coming next. They had agreed that they would call Charles and let him know what was going on here and then catch a plane back to Johannesburg. Charles had taken their call. The man was highly upset that he had had to go through so much thinking they were dead, that he had been investigated and interrogated by two agents who were looking for them and the two were high ups and were very angry about their 'deaths'. Then he went on about how they were both utter fools with no good sense and so on and so forth. Eventually Sterling had managed to get out of him, after all the ranting and raving about the situation, that his daughter was safe and as well as could be expected. She along with the other rescued girls were in protective custody with Interpol and being well taken care of. Sterling had then told Charles about what was going on and what Derby's plans were to which he had received a curt reply of "I will look into it". Charles then told Sterling he and Nate better to get their 'asses' back to Johannesburg for debriefing. Sterling was irate and Nate knew that they were going nowhere until the little matter of the 'next shipment' had been dealt with.

"Who would have come looking for you here?" Nate said softly as he processed everything that Charles had told them and suddenly realised something was out of place.

"What?"

"Who would have come looking for you here? You said you told nobody…"

"True…"

"What exactly did he say?"

"He said that Agent's Du Bois and Fortune were looking for me and you."

"Oh shit…"

Sterling looked at Nate as he poured himself another drink and downed it. Then he smiled and shook his head. He should have known really, both of them should have known.

"Sophie…Eliot?"

"Probably with the other two listening in." Nate said softly.

"So where do you think they are now?" Sterling asked knowing Nate's team well, they were here somewhere.

Nate did not answer for a minute or two, he just sat contemplating his empty glass, twisting it around in his hand.

"Nate…"

"Give me the phone."

Sterling handed him the phone and sat back as Nate signed deeply and then keyed in the number. It rang once before being picked up.

"Eliot…"

"Nate…"

**Ok took a little longer than I thought for this one, next one up sooner hopefully. Hope you all enjoyed. Sorry for such a short chapter too but more action is coming **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Eliot…"

"Nate…"

It was early morning and Eliot was alone in his room at the Linga Longa Lodge.

"Before you say anything…" Nate said softly. "It was for your own…"

"Good yeah right…" Eliot growled not allowing Nate to finish. "Did you ever think what this does to Sophie, never mind the rest of us?"

"Can we hold the lectures for later?" Nate replied unapologetically, he knew what he had done was wrong, but for the right reasons, or at least that is what he told himself. "You are in South Africa I take it?"

"Yes, at the Linga Longa Lodge just a stone's throw away from where Derby is supposed to be holding you."

"How did you know where that was?" Nate asked getting a distinctly uneasy feeling in his gut.

"We bumped into the man at the Lodge and well Sophie weaved her magic." Eliot said in explanation.

"Sophie is not with him…" Nate said suddenly alarmed.

"No… well not any more. He took her to where they were holding you but you had just… left. He stayed behind and sent her back here to wait for him."

"Eliot you cannot let Sophie..."

"I would not start with _'Eliot you cannot anything'_ right now Nate." Eliot growled. "We wouldn't be in this situation if you had just been completely honest and not let us have to be following bread crumbs…"

"Ok fine…" Nate said softly, he knew that Eliot was right, but he had done what he had thought was right. "You're right."

"So what is the plan?" Eliot asked dropping the subject as he knew when Sophie got hold of Nate there was going to be hell to pay. He had made it plain where he stood and that was enough for now.

"Get Sophie and the others and meet me at bungalow 10 at Die Oog Resort in Kuruman. Sterling and I are booked in here."

"Ok. Just be there when we get there ok?"

"Eliot…"

"Just be there Nate, I don't want to get there and you two have gone off again on your own tangent. We know what is going on with Derby at the compound, and I know you are going to try to do something about it. So just wait ok or so help me…"

"We are waiting for you." Nate replied with a slight grin on his face. Eliot knew him far too well, under normal circumstances he would have gone off with Sterling and left a note for them to stay put until he returned. He was not sure when he had started to protect the team instead of using them, but it had happened. Now he would rather die than put Sophie, or any of them really, in danger, but especially Sophie.

"Good see you in a short while." Eliot said then hung up.

"And…?" Sterling asked rolling his hands over at Nate indicating he should tell him everything.

"He's going to get the rest and then come through here."

"Great, so what is the plan for stopping Derby?"

Nate smiled down at his glass. Why was he the one to have to come up with a plan? Sterling was supposed to be a Mastermind in his own right… He had no bloody idea what the plan was, now he had more than just his and Sterling's safety to think about. Sophie was in the mix, which was exactly what he had wanted to avoid. He sighed heavily and poured himself another drink.

"Nate…"

"I'm thinking." Nate said as he took a sip of his whiskey.

**Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter coming soon.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It had been just over forty five minutes since Nate had phoned Eliot when the team pulled up outside bungalow 10 at Die Oog. Sterling met them at the door and Sophie stopped only briefly to give him a cold look before entering and walking up to Nate. She stopped just short of him looking up at him and noting the cuts and bruises on his face and knowing there were others in other places too. Before anybody could say anything Sophie's hand flew up and slapped Nate through the face, then she stepped in, grabbed his head and pulling him into her gave him a long, desperate kiss.

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly as she pulled away leaning her forehead against his.

"Not good enough Nate." Sophie said as she again raised her hand but this time gently laid it on his cheek. "You do this every time. Not just to me but to them." She said stepping away from him. "I can't do this anymore you know, it's not fair to me." Sophie continued. "So I will help you finish this. Then I am done, finished. Marriage is not just about love Nate, it is about honesty, loyalty and trust. I know you love me, I know you want to protect me, but all you do is hurt me with your behaviour. Trust, honesty…I think I deserve that, and so do they…"

"Sophie…"

"No more Nate…" Sophie said her voice full of emotion. Then she swung around to face Sterling.

"Sophie…" Sterling said meeting her gaze.

"I don't want to hear it Sterling, you ever do something like this again and so help me I will make you pay. Clear?" She told him She was angry with him for involving Nate in the way he had, but understood why he had done it. If it had been her daughter she would have done the same.

"Crystal." Sterling said softly and left it at that, he was not going to try to defend his actions, he had done what he needed to in order to get his daughter back and he would do it again in the same circumstances.

"Good. Now what is the plan so that we can put Derby out of action, get your daughter and go home?"

Eliot watched the scene play out. Sophie had threatened to leave before, in fact she had left before, although that was a long time ago, before they were married, before a lot of things. He could see the hurt in her eyes, could feel the raw emotion emanating from her. Would this pass he wondered? Would she go through with it? He glanced over at the younger members of the team and saw Parker was wearing her customary pout and Hardison stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders looking almost like a lost boy. Neither of the two liked it when Sophie and Nate were fighting, and both, he could see, were wondering like he was if Sophie really would leave Nate and what that would mean for all of them if she did.

"Well what do we know?" Nate asked the group.

"We know that there is another shipment, but not when exactly it is coming in." Sterling said.

"They are probably there already." Sophie added.

"Why would you say that?" Sterling asked.

"He said that they were waiting for the shipment in a matter of hours yesterday afternoon when Sophie was out there with them. That means they probably arrived overnight. Add to that he said he would be seeing Sophie today, now that could mean that they received and shipped the girls elsewhere already but I doubt that. The question is not when they are bringing the girls in it is when they are planning to ship them out again and to where." Eliot explained.

"Ok." Nate said as he walked over to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup, adding a little extra as well. "So we assume the girls are there already and that it won't be long before they are going to be shipped out to where ever they are going. Add to that Derby is going to be on high alert when he finds no Sophie at the lodge waiting for him this morning."

"That could be used to our advantage." Sophie said softly.

"How?" Hardison asked her looking at her as an uneasy feeling settled over him. Sophie had a plan and he was sure that Nate was not going to like it.

"Well, he is not going to assume that I just left, he will find his man there and that man will tell him that I just disappeared over night. Now what is the first thing he is going to think?"

"That your husband…" Parker looked over at Nate and smiled. "Had something to do with it…"

"Your husband?" Nate asked looking at Sophie not knowing what story she had used to get close to the man.

"Yes my emotionally abusive, controlling and dangerous husband that I no longer want to be with." Sophie affirmed looking directly at Nate and making him squirm.

"So how does that help us?"

"He will be distracted and concentrate his efforts and manpower to get me back." Sophie said with confidence, she knew when she had hooked her mark and she had hooked Derby good and solid, he would want her back, and he would not let anything stop him from taking what he saw as his now, namely her.

"Sure of yourself aren't you?" Sterling said and received a withering look from Sophie which told him to keep his mouth shut.

Nate looked from Sterling to Sophie and then nodded to himself. The beginnings of a plan were starting to form.

"Nate…" Sophie said watching him closely, she knew him, knew him well, and could see that he had a plan but was hesitating and she knew that was because of her involvement, not matter what she said or threatened, he would try to keep her out of harms way, even if that meant losing her.

"What's the plan, and don't think I am going to sit on the side-lines, you need me and you know it. I can take care of myself." Sophie told him.

Nate looked up and into her eyes. He loved this woman. It had taken him a long time to admit that and an even longer time to do something about it and the last thing he wanted to do was put her in danger. The very reason he had left the Leverage crew and taken her with him was to avoid this situation. It was not because he was tired of the game, it was not because he believed it was time to quit, it was because one day he knew he would have to put together a plan in a situation like this, a plan that may go wrong and get somebody killed. He saw these people, minus Sterling of course, as his family and he did not want to be the one responsible for any one of their deaths, he would not be able to live with himself.

"Spill it Nate." Eliot growled seeing the conflict on the man's face and knowing what was going through his mind.

"Ok…" Nate said finishing his coffee and filling his mug with only whiskey this time. "Here's the plan."

**Another chapter down. Action is coming I promise. Hope you enjoyed.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"What do you mean she left?" Derby raged as Jason informed him that Sophie was no longer at the lodge.

"She left sometime early this morning in the company of a young white woman, a black man and somebody that sounded like that body guard of hers." Jason said calmly. He had worked with Derby long enough for him to be used his boss's rages.

"He's dead." Derby said. "I was told he was dead."

"Yes sir, I did do a scout of the place and found both our guys tied up in the basement. It seems the body guard was wearing a vest and managed to get away from them."

"What the… I am working with complete idiots… First idiot number one allows those two assholes escape and now this…" Derby said loudly his fury rising within him.

"I am assuming that they are taking her directly to Johannesburg to fly her home sir, I have made sure that the airport is watched and if they make their appearance we will know." Jason said having made arrangements prior to calling his boss in the hopes of mitigating the fallout.

Derby was silent for a short while then nodded.

"Finally somebody with some intelligence." He said his voice dropping in pitch and volume. "You are right, they will be under instructions from the husband to get her back to him."

"Yes sir that is what I figured." Jason agreed.

"Very well. Jason you get back here ASAP and pick me up. Make sure your guys understand they are not to touch her. Understand? If she comes to any harm there will be consequences." Derby said and before Jason could answer he dropped the call.

Eliot had come to the same conclusion as Derby had, foreseeing his response to Sophie's disappearance and knowing somebody would have seen her leave with him and the others. The plan was simple, Sophie, Parker and Nate would head back to Johannesburg to take care of Derby once and for all and Eliot, Sterling and Hardison would take care of Derby's latest "Shipment". Sophie, Parker and Nate had left early that morning to head to the airport in Upington to get a flight to Johannesburg's OR Tambo International Airport and prepare for Derby's arrival. Eliot and the others had headed off to the compound where they hoped that the girls were. Eliot was fairly certain that Derby had not had the time to move them. Sterling had got a call from Charles informing him that he and a team of agents where headed up to the compound as well, acting on Sterling's previous information. Sterling had confirmed with the man that he and Eliot were also headed that way with another agent to try to effect a rescue of the girls. Although Charles was not happy with Sterling and the others heading into the compound without waiting for his arrival, it was clear that they were going to go ahead anyway. Sterling had agreed to wait for his agents to arrive and arranged a meeting place.

"Eliot, getting on the plane now. Be careful will you please?" Nate said as Eliot answered his phone.

"I will. What's your plan? You know he is probably going to have the airport watched?"

"Yes but I doubt they will look for her arriving on a flight. As for a plan, I don't have one yet."

"Well just don't do anything stupid." Eliot hissed.

"I won't…" Nate replied then hung up.

"Ok…here we go." Nate whispered as he, Sophie and Parker boarded the plane.

**Next chapter is going to be all action I promise. Hope you enjoying the story so far **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Do you see them?" Sterling asked as he, Eliot and Hardison stood beside their parked car about half a kilometre away from the entrance to the compound, waiting for Charles and his bunch to arrive so that could mount the rescue attempt. It was early morning and the dawn was only an hour away. Eliot was hoping to get the show on the road before daylight robbed them of cover.

"Nothing yet." Eliot said holding the binoculars to his eyes. "Hardison any movement from the compound?"

"Nope." Hardison replied staring through his binoculars watching for any movement whatsoever. "Just the normal guards patrolling."

"Ah here they come." Eliot said focusing on three cars that were headed their way. The cars dimed their lights as they approached and came to a halt behind Eliot's truck.

"Sterling." Charles Du Plessis said as he exited his vehicle. "Jacob…" He said holding his hand out in greeting as he recognised Eliot from his and Sophie's visit to his office earlier. Eliot noted that the man had not made an effort to shake Sterling's hand. He smiled to himself slightly. _"Another one Sterling has managed to piss off"_ he thought wryly. "Who is this?"

"Charles meet Hardison." Eliot answered before Sterling could. "Hardison is an asset that has agreed to help us."

"Fine." Charles said looking from Hardison to Eliot. "What is the situation?"

"Girls are in the large building to the left, not sure how many. Men are spread out through the different cabins I would estimate about 15 in all, four patrolling guards." Eliot said breaking it down for Charles.

"Anybody seen Derby?"

"No." Sterling answered him earning him a withering look from the man.

"So do we have a plan?"

"How many men you got?" Eliot said in response.

"Six, all of them good."

"Right then this is the plan." Eliot said going down on his haunches and drawing out a map of the compound as they knew it.

"Seems good." Charles said impressed at Eliot's thoroughness as he finished off his presentation.

"It will work." One of Charles's men agreed.

"It all depends on timing." Eliot agreed.

"Yes, and that you are right about the number of men, and where they are, also where the girls are and how many are in with them." Another of Charles's men chipped in.

"Not to mention how many guns we are dealing with, and what type of weapons we are dealing with." A third man commented.

"Yes but Jacob is right we have the element of surprise." Charles told his men.

"It will all come down to timing and speed of execution." Eliot said to the group.

"Right well let's get moving before they do." Charles said turning to his men and instructing them to get their gear together. The barest flicker of dawn breaking had started to show and this plan would not work if they did not have the cover of darkness to aid them.

"You can't make a move until I have secured the girls." Eliot reminded Charles as Hardison handed out the coms to each man.

"We won't make a move until you give the all clear." Charles agreed. "And if Derby is here, we take him alive and he belongs to me… this is my collar…understood?"

Eliot nodded agreement and then he and Sterling set out on the short walk to the compound. When they reached the fence Eliot expertly cut it allowing him and Sterling to move through into the compound.

"Guard coming." Hardison's voice came through the coms warning them of the approaching danger.

Eliot and Sterling fell to the ground and listened for the approaching guard. Eliot tensed up like a tiger ready to pounce and as the guard passed by them he sprang. In a matter of seconds the guard was on the ground rendered unconscious Sterling gathered up the man's weapons and he and Eliot started towards the large cabin again. Coming to the side of the cabin Eliot motioned to Sterling to wait. He slid around the corner and peered through the one and only window. He could see at least ten girls all huddled together taking a quick scan of the area he could see he determined that there was no guard with them in the room. Eliot moved back to the door where Sterling was waiting. Reaching out Sterling tried the door handle and as expected it was locked.

"We are going in Charles. Remember, before engaging we need to get the girls out."

"Acknowledged." Charles replied watching the two through his binoculars.

Eliot nodded and indicated to Sterling they were a go and then in one swift motion kicked the door in and was inside before Sterling could move. As expected they found only the girls with no guard inside.

"We are here to help." Eliot said addressing the very frightened girls who had moved into the far corner of the room.

Not one of the girls made a move or answered him they just moved as far back and away from Sterling and himself as they could.

"Do any of you speak English?" Eliot asked.

"I speak little." One of the girls said moving slightly in front of the rest of the group.

"I am here to help, we are going to get you out of here do you understand?"

The girl looked from Eliot to Sterling and nodded turning back to the group she said something and they all nodded.

"We go with you?"

"Yes…but you must be quiet and move quickly. Just wait until we give the word OK?" Eliot affirmed.

The girl nodded that she understood.

"We got company." Sterling hissed.

Eliot looked at Sterling who indicated that two men were approaching the cabin.

Eliot turned back to the girls and put his finger to his lips indicating that they should remain as quiet as possible.

"Hardison?"

"Two men coming your way. Can't see any weapons at least not big ones…but that don't mean they don't have any." Hardison informed him.

"Be quiet and stay in the corner. If I tell you to run you run…understand?" Told the girls.

Eliot moved to the opposite side of the door to Sterling and waited.

"They going to come in…" Hardison's voice came over the coms.

Eliot tensed up as he heard the two men approach and then the push on the door sent him into action.

Pulling the door he grabbed the one man and pulled him into the room silencing him almost immediately, Sterling grabbed the second one but was sent flying with a heavy punch, Eliot turned and grabbed the second one but not before he had his gun out and was aiming it at him. Eliot grabbed for the gun pushing it to one side and landing a blow which sent the man backwards, instinctively he pulled the trigger, the bullet flew harmlessly into the wall of the cabin and then the man was down but the damage had been done as the sound of gunfire brought others out.

"Damn…" Eliot said peeking out of the door and seeing the men flood the compound all heavily armed.

"We got you covered." Charles informed him. "Just say what you need."

"Distraction so we can get the girls out."

"Consider it done." He replied turning to his second in command and nodding giving the go ahead for his men to open fire, drawing the attention of the men in the compound towards them and leaving a small gap for Sterling and Eliot to use to get the girls out.

All hell broke loose then with men streaming from the buildings and Charles' men firing on the compound, drawing the attention away from the building at the back and giving Eliot and Sterling time to get the girls out.

"Hardison?"

"Ok, you have a clear run all eyes on the main entrance where Charles is doing his thing. Time to go." Hardison informed him.

"Ok…"

"Wait…"

"What?"

"You got one headed your way, I think he is on to you."

"No I doubt that, just checking on the assets." Eliot said shaking his head. He had hoped that nobody would think to look their way what with the ruckus going on outside.

"Well… wait he has been joined by a second guy and they on their way moving quickly."

"We still gotta go…" Eliot said making his decision. "Sterling get ready."

Sterling nodded and turned to the girls to get them ready to go. Then he came to stand beside Eliot at the door ready to make his move.

"Go… and no matter what happens keep going and get these girls out." Eliot told Sterling as he collected the weapons from the two men he had dealt with earlier. Sterling still held the one he had taken from the guard at the fence.

Sterling watched him and then nodded, he knew Eliot did not like guns, but he also knew the man knew better than most how to use one.

"Thanks Eliot." Sterling said quietly holding out his hand to the Hitter.

"Just make sure they get out." Eliot growled back at him shaking his hand firmly. Then he moved and swung the door open stepping out as a barrier between Sterling and the girls who were out seconds after him and running for the fence.

**Cgarcia555 sorry it took so long to post… had a bit of trouble writing it…next one coming up soon I promise**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Firstly I have to apologise for the length between chapters. I am struggling to find time to write at the moment as my life is a bit hectic with me being ill and all. **** I am doing my best though and although it may take time, I will finish the story I promise.**

"I'm sorry." Nate said softly sitting beside Sophie as the airplane carried them towards Johannesburg.

"Not good enough." Sophie replied fighting back the tears she felt stinging her eyes.

"Sophie…"

"Nate I know you love me, love us… and want to protect us, but you just end up hurting us, and… and I just…" Sophie inhaled deeply and looked away from Nate composing herself before turning back to him. "Every time Nate, every time… I…we… have to find out you have done something, put yourself in danger and almost got yourself killed without even consulting us…ME…and then we are left scrambling which puts us in even more danger than we would have been had you just been up front and honest with us in the first place and let us help you. But no…the great Nate Ford will protect us and do it all on his own getting himself in trouble every time and putting us through hell at the same time."

Nate watched her as she spoke her emotions going from sadness and fear to anger. This was not the first time they had been in this situation, not the first time he had left the team behind to do what he felt needed to be done, and not the first time they had come after him and yes, they had helped him out of trouble, putting themselves at risk to do so, but he was sure he would have got himself out of trouble without them and without having them get themselves into dangerous situations. He could see it from her perspective but she, and the team, refused to see it from his. He was not prepared to lose any member of his family ever again, not because of something he did or didn't do.

"Sophie…I…"

"Anything to drink?" A passing stewardess asked interrupting him.

Nate broke eye contact with Sophie and looked up at the stewardess almost grateful for her presence.

"I'll have a whiskey please, neat. The lady will have a glass of white wine."

He turned back to Sophie but she had turned toward the window and was studiously ignoring him. Nate reached out and touched her shoulder lightly.

"Sophie…" Nate said softly but got no response. "Ok. So I did something stupid…in your eyes…"

"In my eyes Nate…?" Sophie hissed out.

"Yes in your eyes." Nate said in a harsh tone. He was tired of this now. He loved this woman more than life. He loved his team like his family and he'll be damned if he was going to apologise again and again for trying to protect them. He and Sterling would have muddled through this whole thing without them and nobody but himself needed to get into any kind of trouble.

"Did you ever wonder why I went to such elaborate lengths to keep you guys in the dark? Did you?" Nate asked this time taking Sophie's shoulder and turning her toward him.

"Nate…"

"No it is my turn now. The reason I do it is because I cannot tell you what is going on and expect you to respect my wishes and stay out of it. No you will insist on coming with and getting involved. Well I DID NOT WANT YOU INVOLVED." Nate said his tone getting more severe and emphasising the last part.

"Nathan Ford…" Sophie said her voice cold as ice. What the hell was Nate thinking now, accusing them of things when it was him that was in the wrong?

"No Sophie…not this time. I came here to help out a friend and we were doing just fine until you and Eliot and the others arrived on scene. I appreciate you think I was being foolish and putting myself in danger, well I put MYSELF in danger and not you all. The fact that you are all now involved and so deeply involved that you could all get hurt or worse…killed… well I am as unhappy about that as you are."

"Are you finished...?"

"No Sophie I am not finished."

"Yes Nathan you are. Of course the great Nathan Ford will protect those he loves right…Just like you protected Maggie by not telling her about Sam and I.Y.S…."

"Stop right there." Nate said between clenched teeth. He turned around and sat back in his chair closed his eyes and then downed his whiskey. She had no right to bring that up and it was not at all the same.

"Nate I am sorry…It's just…"

"Don't bother Sophie. You want out, that's fine." Nate said raising his glass in the air and catching the attention of the stewardess in order to get a refill. He had said he was sorry. He had explained why he had done what he had. But enough was now enough. Sophie had gone too far. How dare she bring Sam into this whole mess?

"We will end this thing here and then go our separate ways if that is what you want, I won't fight you on it." Nate said softly keeping is eyes firmly fixed in front of him.

"That's not what I said." Sophie said softly realising she had stepped too far, anger had flooded over her and she had not thought, she had just blurted out something she should have stayed well clear of. "I am sorry I should not have brought what happened with Sam into this…"

"No…You shouldn't have." Nate said watching the hostess approach and taking the proffered drink from her. "We have something we have to take care of." He said sipping the drink and then placing it on his tray and turning towards Sophie brushing her hand from his lap.

Sophie stared at him, she could see the hurt and pain in his eyes and wondered was it for Sam or for her?

"Yes we do." She said softly.

"We land in about thirty minutes. Let's go over the plan." Nate said launching into the plan he had devised for getting Jonathan Derby out of their lives forever.

**Next chapter is going to be all action I promise. Hope you enjoying the story so far **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Slow to come I know, I am sorry, but I WILL finish the story, I just ask for your patience and understanding…**

Eliot stepped out from the house his guns at the ready. He knew behind him Sterling would have the girls out and running for the fence. It was his job to make sure they got out safely. The majority of men were distracted now by the Interpol agents who were firing relentlessly upon them and after scanning the area Eliot realised that they the girls were no longer a priority for the group in the compound. He turned and look behind him to see Sterling and the girls had almost reached the fence when he felt a stinging sensation along his side. He swung back to face the compound just as another bullet struck him this time in his left shoulder causing him to drop his one gun. Eliot brought his other arm up and started firing. The three men who had been approaching him dropped to the ground as Eliot's bullets pierced them. The sound of the shots drew more attention and Eliot quickly retreated back into the building. The men honed in on him ignoring the back area where Sterling and the girls had disappeared through the fence.

Sterling ran behind the girls urging them on, he could hear the gunfire behind him but did not stop. The priority was the girls and he was going to get them all out safe. It did not take them long to get to the fence and once they were through and a fair distance from the compound Sterling stopped the group. He told the woman who could understand English to make sure they waited right where they were for him and Eliot, or an Interpol agent to come and get them. Once he was sure they understood he turned and ran back towards the compound.

Sterling arrived at the fence in time to see the Interpol agents take the upper hand with their adversaries throwing down their guns and surrendering en mass. He looked over at the building he had left Eliot at and saw the Hitter exit the building. Sterling looked the man up and down and raised an eyebrow at him, the Hitter looked decidedly the worse for wear.

"You alright?"

Eliot gave Sterling a grim smile. "I'll live…" He said tersely. "The girls?"

"They are fine. In fact I think I'll head back there and get them. What about Nate and the others?"

"They went off coms a short while ago." Hardison's voice came through the coms.

"What? Why?" Eliot asked immediately alert.

"I don't know man…they met with that guy and everything was going to plan and then…nothing…"

"Dammit Hardison…how long ago they go off?"

"About ten minutes ago." Hardison said quietly. "No, no, no, no, no Eliot there is no way you are putting this on me..." The Hacker said louder and with a little lilt in his voice which indicated the worry he was feeling for the others, especially Parker. "You and Nate came up with this stupid plan. We should never have split up in the first place. Now you are all shot up here and Parker…" Hardison's voice broke slightly as he said the name. "Parker and Nate and Sophie are in who knows what trouble and we can't even get there to help them and even if we got there we would not know where to go because, you and Nate decided to split us up and…"

"Ok…Ok Hardison it's OK." Eliot growled and held his hands up in surrender, knowing that Hardison was probably watching them through binoculars, bringing the Hackers rant to an abrupt end. He was fully aware that the Hacker was now in distress mode. When the Hacker got nervous or scared, and Eliot was sure he was both at the moment, he tended to talk too damn much.

"Sterling, you can sort this lot our right?" Eliot said turning to the ex-Interpol Agent.

"Yes, but you need some attention."

"I'll be fine." Eliot growled. He knew he was hurt, but not to the degree that he thought he needed a doctor, he could handle his wounds himself, besides he had other priorities now. "Hardison I am on my way to you, we need transport to Johannesburg now…"

"On it."

"And Hardison…"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. Nate will make sure they are." Eliot said softly.

"Yeah…" Hardison said but without any conviction.

**Sorry for the long delay, out of my control. Thanks for reading and I hope despite the delay you are enjoying the continuation of the story.**


End file.
